


Adore You

by huckleberries



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huckleberries/pseuds/huckleberries
Summary: Zuko cradles his face between his palms. He is not a man of many words but Sokka understands every shred of emotion that goes into his shy little, "Hi."
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 482





	Adore You

Things with Suki end — for real — during the prison break. Sokka doesn't worry about her the way he worries about Zuko. He knows that if he were leaving Suki in a refrigerated cell for an undetermined amount of time, he wouldn't worry. He'd give her a kiss or two, they'd wish each other luck, then they'd part ways.

It’s not even that Sokka doesn’t trust him, or anything like that,  _ because he does.  _ He’s just more afraid of losing Zuko than he is Suki.

Zuko's eyes are all wide. Looking up at him like he's expecting  _ something _ . Like he's a little scared. Like he's letting himself react like a normal sixteen year old for once in his life.

Sokka's heart fucking  _ aches.  _ The nuts and bolts and screws held in Zuko's shirt clink together when Sokka leans in to kiss him on the mouth. Zuko reaches up with his hands to cradle Sokka's face like he does every other time they’ve kissed like this.

Suki does not make him feel like this. He loves her, he knows he could be happy with her, but he doesn't love her like he loves Zuko.

*

The first thought in Sokka's head when Zuko rouses him out of his sleep is that Toph better mind her own fucking business tomorrow. He's sleeping on Appa, between two of his legs on the side facing away from everyone else, and he wakes up to Zuko's hand on his arm.

Zuko’s hand moves upwards fast. Up his arm, over his shoulder, until it’s cupping his cheek. That’s a thing he does, touching Sokka’s face. Sokka’s only noticed it recently, since Zuko’s joined the group, since the  _ prison break, _ because prior to that, they’d pretty much only been alone together on maybe five separate occasions; once a month or so since their first  _ encounter  _ in Ba-sing-se, and once when Sokka showed him to his room at the Western Air Temple.

Zuko cups his face in his palms when he’s going in for a kiss, and when he’s trying to express affection, he goes for a gentle touch of the cheek. Zuko sometimes walks up to him, pats his cheek once, and Sokka knows what it means.

Zuko is almost too tall for both of them to fit in the sleeping bag. He has a good six inches on Sokka, and it takes a few minutes of moving around and finding places for limbs before Zuko is settled with his head resting in the crook of Sokka’s neck.

In hindsight, it’s a little funny that the crowned prince of the Fire Nation just wants to be held in his sleep.

*

Zuko cradles his face between his palms. He is not a man of many words but Sokka understands every shred of emotion that goes into his shy little, "Hi." 

He's been conditioned to remain stoic and emotionless no matter what. Sometimes it's a little scary, Sokka thinks, but he  _ lives  _ for all the little moments where his facade cracks. 

Sokka gives him three different kisses. One on the corner of his left eye, where the scar tissue is at its thickest. One on the tip of his nose, because that always makes his cheeks go pink. One on his lips, because Sokka is greedy and can't control himself long enough for any more cute little smooches.

They're two days out from the war. This is the first chance they've had to see each other. Sokka's leg is still very much broken, because Katara can only heal so much, and he can plainly see the way Zuko winces when he moves too fast. 

They're both pretty banged up but — it doesn't matter. He’s happy.


End file.
